1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device, and in particular to a suction device having a rotary switch.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some patients lying on sickbeds cannot cough up their sputum by themselves. Thus, medical personnel has to use a suction device to suck the sputum of the patient. The conventional suction device includes a patient-end connector connected to the mouth and nose of the patient, an oxygen supply connector connected to an oxygen source, a suction connector, and a cleaning connector. In practice, oxygen coming from the oxygen source is delivered through the oxygen supply connector and the patient-end connector to enter the mouth and nose of the patient, thereby supplying oxygen to the patient continuously. In order to suck the sputum of the patient, the medical personnel has to insert a suction tube through the suction connector and into the patient-end connector, so that the sputum in the mouth and nose of the patient can be sucked into the suction tube by means of a negative pressure. After sucking the sputum of the patient completely, the medical personnel inserts a cleaning tube into the cleaning connector, so that a cleaning liquid is filled from the cleaning tube into the cleaning connector to thereby clean the remaining sputum in the suction device.
However, the conventional suction device is not provided with a switch, so that a portion of oxygen will be drawn out by the negative pressure of the suction tube. As a result, not all the oxygen is supplied to the patient during the sputum suction, and thus the patient feels uncomfortable because he/she does not breathe sufficient amount of oxygen. On the other hand, during a cleaning process of the suction tube, a portion of oxygen will be carried away by the cleaning liquid, and thus the patient also feels uncomfortable because he/she cannot breathe sufficient amount of oxygen. According to the above description, it is apparent that some oxygen is wasted.
The conventional suction device has another problem. After sucking the sputum completely, the medical personnel draws the suction tube out of the suction device and some sputum is adhered on the outer surface of the suction tube. The remaining sputum on the outer surface of the suction tube may infect the medical or cleaning personnel.
Therefore, the present Inventor aims to solve the above-mentioned problems.